Chocolate Attack !
by Lonely Seira
Summary: St Valentin, rêve pour certains, enfer pour les autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour reste le plus attendu et redouté de toute l'année. L'amour peut-il être l'arme la plus puissante au monde ? ... Puissante peut-être, effrayante sans aucun doute ! HPDM


**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Chocolate Attack !

**Genre**** : **Humour/Yaoi/UR/OOC

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos :** La St Valentin n'est qu'une vaste fumisterie commerciale, mais ça reste un bon prétexte pour sortir un OS spécial ! Voilà pour vous, une petite fiction écrite en deux coups de cuillère à pot histoire de marquer le jour. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est du vite fait !

ENJOY !

* * *

**/!\ _Avertissement _/!\**

**Présence de LIME dans ce chapitre  
(Mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez déjà ! ^^)**

* * *

**Chocolate Attack !**

Le moment critique était proche, mais tant qu'il aurait sa précieuse liste, tout irait bien...

Règle 1 : Ne rien accepter de comestible de la part de qui que ce soit hormis Dobby.  
Règle 2 : Toujours garder une main en poche, agrippée à la baguette.  
Règle 3 : Rester entre Ron et Hermione à chaque sortie dans les couloirs.  
Règle 4 : Ne pas croiser le regard de Rogue pendant le cours de potions (ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de la règle habituelle...)  
Règle 5 : Dès qu'un Serpentard est en approche, fuir doucement mais sûrement dans l'autre direction.  
Règle 6 : Ne pas baisser sa garde avant d'être en sécurité dans le dortoir après le couvre-feu.  
Règle 7 : À tout mouvement ou bruit suspect, trouver une cachette sûre et attendre que le danger passe.

On pourrait croire que pour le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, cette liste de règles ne serait ni plus ni moins qu'un moyen infaillible pour rester en vie pendant la guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais en réalité il n'en était rien. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qui était encore plus effrayante que le plus cruel et sadique mage noir de tous les temps... c'était bien _ça._

Dumbledore pouvait bien dire des choses insensées et loufoques mais sur ce point il était loin d'avoir tort. C'était une arme. Une arme redoutable qui pourrait avoir raison de lui. Une arme qui pouvait prendre les formes les plus insoupçonnées et tourner n'importe laquelle des créatures les plus douces en un monstre berserk avide de se repaître de sa chair. Une arme dont le pouvoir se décuplait de façon exponentielle au moins un jour par an.

Durant ce jour maudit, l'amour devenait la bête noire de celui qui serait un jour amené à défier la mort dans la peur et la douleur face à l'assassin de ses parents. Et honnêtement, Harry Potter aurait cent fois préféré plonger dans ce combat immédiatement plutôt que de sortir de son dortoir aujourd'hui.

Car aujourd'hui... c'était la Saint Valentin et toute la population féminine de Poudlard était tombée dans la frénésie de cette chasse à l'homme qui n'avait d'autre finalité que de les piéger un par un, lui et ses compagnons d'infortune, pour les gaver de chocolat jusqu'à les en faire crever d'une crise de foie. Et évidemment, étant la coqueluche de l'école, il devenait la cible n°1.

Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il viendrait à regretter le jeu favori de son énorme cousin Dudley, mais sa version de « la chasse au Harry » devenait tout de suite plus alléchante que les multiples embuscades et traquenards qui l'attendaient aux quatre coin de l'école. Mais Harry n'avait pas été placé chez les gryffondors pour rien et il n'avait pas l'intention de rester terré sous son lit jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit passée. Non ! Il allait affronter ça comme un homme et y survivre comme un homme.

Enfin peut-être...

Après un dernier passage dans la salle de bain, Harry attrapa son sac de cours et sortit du dortoir pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune. Sitôt qu'il arriva près d'eux, Ron bondit de son fauteuil pour se mettre debout.

- Ah bah enfin ! T'en as mis du temps vieux ! Je meurs de faim moi, geignit-il alors qu'un grondement sonore en provenance de son estomac confirmait ardemment ses dires.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, s'excusa Harry avec nervosité en commençant à lancer des regards scrutateurs autour de lui.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton concerné. Tu as l'air... sur les nerfs.

- Je suis totalement flippé oui ! Paniqua Harry en lui lançant une œillade un peu folle. Ça va sûrement être la pire journée de ma vie et la plus dangereuse de toutes aussi ! Merde... j'ai pas envie d'y aller, finit-il avec des yeux de cocker larmoyant.

- Ne commence pas à dramatiser. Je suis certaine que tout vas très bien se passer, tenta de le rassurer Hermione.

- Mouais... c'est pas dit que t'en sortes sans perdre quelques plumes cela dit, lâcha Ron avec neutralité.

- Ron ! L'invectiva de suite la sorcière.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? L'an passé il a failli se faire violer dans un placard et s'il n'avait pas mis de sort anti-arrachage sur ses fringues, il aurait fini en caleçon dans le meilleur des cas au moins cinq fois au cours de la journée. Et pourtant il était considéré comme un fou affabulateur par la moitié de l'école. Alors cette année franchement, ça va pas être de la tarte ! Se défendit le rouquin en ne se rendant absolument pas compte que son ami verdissait de plus en plus à chaque mot.

Hermione voulut encore une fois réprimander le Weasley pour son manque de tact, mais Harry secoua légèrement la tête pour l'en dissuader avant de silencieusement ouvrir la marche pour descendre dans la grande salle. Dire que Harry s'y rendait avec la lenteur d'un condamné mené à son exécution était un euphémisme, mais ni Ron ni Hermione ne firent le moindre commentaire, se contentant de sourire en coin, amusé par la situation.

Avant même d'atteindre les grandes portes, Harry se tendit comme un arc en entendant le grondement des conversations, les rires et les gloussements, les chuchotements excités et autres sons fort peu engageants. Rassemblant son courage, il prit une grande inspiration, carra les épaules et entra d'une traite pour se diriger tout aussi droitement vers sa place habituelle sans rien regarder de ce qui l'entourait.

''Le monde autour de toi n'existe pas. Le monde autour de toi n'existe pas. Le monde autour de toi n'existe pas. Le monde autour de toi n'existe pas.''

Cette petite phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il espérait que cet exercice d'auto-persuasion serait suffisant pour occulter la présence de toutes ces femelles sur-hormonées qui le scrutaient avec des yeux de prédateurs, bavant après une proie particulièrement savoureuse. D'ailleurs, pour réduire au maximum les risques d'une attaque au beau milieu du petit-déjeuner, il avala ses œufs, son bacon et son jus de citrouille en deux coups de croc pour filer aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

En partant à cette vitesse, il espérait pouvoir jouir de couloirs déserts et rejoindre son premier cours sans encombre. Une fois cela fait, la machine serait lancée et il n'aurait plus qu'à faire attention lors des changements de salle (où il emprunterait les passages secrets et les endroits les moins fréquentés), puis le déjeuner (qu'il passerait dans les cuisines avec les elfes pour plus de sureté) et enfin le repas du soir (qu'il sauterait purement et simplement parce que les filles auraient sûrement atteint leur point de rupture et seraient prêtes à tout pour le coincer avant la retraite dans la tour de Gryffondor).

Merlin ! Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire dans ses vies antérieures pour se cogner un karma aussi chargé durant cette existence ? Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'un mage noir mégalo-maniaco-dingue le prenne pour cible, il fallait aussi que toute la communauté sorcière le place sur un piédestal et le vénère comme une putain de divinité. Chier ! Même les stars du rock moldu n'avaient pas des groupies aussi barrées !

Se désespérant de sa situation foutrement merdique, le survivant arriva en même temps que son humeur sombre devant la classe de sortilège, priant tous les dieux pour que la cloche sonnât rapidement...

**********

C'était définitif, il préférait les rencontres avec Voldemort et ses laquais ! Se battre pour sa survie dans ces conditions, c'était quelque chose qu'il savait plutôt bien faire, mais alors là ! Rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à vivre une matinée aussi chiatique !

Il s'était littéralement retrouvé la victime de multiples attaques de boîtes de chocolats, de toutes formes et de tous goûts. Certaines apparaissaient directement dans son sac, à une vitesse telle que le tissu avait fini par craquer. D'autres filles plus courageuses lui en avaient remis en mains propres en gloussant et en, se trémoussant d'une horrible façon. Et jamais il n'avait vu autant de techniques pour tenter de le l'alpaguer ! Mince, ces filles avaient vraiment de l'imagination !

Passons sur les moins fines du lot qui faisaient juste semblant de trébucher à côté de lui pour qu'il les rattrapât. Au bout de la cinquième qui s'était écroulée dans ses bras – comme par hasard en visant ses lèvres et en essayant de s'infiltrer sous ses fringues – il avait laissé tomber l'affaire... et ça avait été à entendre au sens propre pour la sixième malchanceuse qui s'était étalée de tout son long devant un Harry blasé qui avait juste passé son chemin.

Ensuite... les sortilèges avaient été de la partie. Évidemment, les chocolats étaient pour la plupart fourrés avec de puissantes potions d'amour, mais ça c'était du déjà vu cent fois. Pour faire une liste non-exhaustive de ce qui s'était produit dans les couloirs, on pouvait citer : des sorts visant à exacerber les phéromones et donc son désir sexuel (celui-ci restait le plus troublant parce que ça n'avait pas marché exactement comme les ensorceleuses l'avaient pensé même il s'était bien gardé de le montrer), un sort l'ayant forcé à écouter une chanson d'amour, fredonnée au creux de son oreille pendant une bonne demi-heure (chanson mièvre et plutôt mal chantée que lui seul avait pu entendre à son plus grand malheur), quelques sortilèges mineurs pour le forcer à prendre certains couloirs qui – bizarrement – étaient bondés par une foule d'étudiantes qui ne s'étaient pas gênées pour s'agripper à son bras ou pour le palper à tous les endroits accessibles (Harry en était ressorti rouge pivoine, Ron mort de rire et Hermione franchement outrée) et quant aux sorts les plus extrêmes... Merlin ! Encore une fois il remerciait les sorts anti-arrachage et son habileté d'esquive acquise grâce à son poste d'attrapeur.

Bref ! Tout ça pour dire qu'après le premier cours de l'après-midi, Harry avait décidé de rendre les armes et de filer ventre à terre pour se planquer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rentrer au dortoir à la nuit tombée. Il voulait bien prendre le risque de se faire choper dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et même se récolter une retenue avec Rogue si cela pouvait lui éviter de rester auprès de ces monstres de luxure. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ces filles qui d'habitude se contentaient de le reluquer de loin, pouvaient d'un coup se montrer aussi entreprenantes juste à cause d'une date dans un calendrier. L'inventeur du concept idiot de la Saint Valentin avait de la chance d'être mort parce que sinon il se serait pris un impardonnable en pleine tête. Le doloris nécessitait de son lanceur qu'il désire la souffrance de l'autre ? Pas de problème pour Harry, cette fois-ci il en serait parfaitement capable !

Après avoir frôlé les murs et s'être planqué quelques fois derrière une statue ou une tapisserie, le survivant (qui regrettait de plus en plus de l'être) arriva au septième étage et commença à rapidement faire les trois aller-retour devant la tapisserie de Barnabas et ses trolls danseurs en pensant avec force ''J'ai besoin d'un endroit sûr où je pourrai me reposer. Un endroit où je serai protégé et au calme''. Et au troisième passage, une porte apparut dans le mur jusque là uniformément lisse.

Harry s'engouffra immédiatement dans la pièce, referma la porte derrière lui sans même regarder quelle forme avait pris la salle sur demande et s'adossa contre le panneau de bois en soupirant de soulagement, les yeux étroitement clos.

- Alors, on fuit comme un lâche Potter ? Retentit soudainement la voix la plus irritante qui lui ait été donnée d'entendre.

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour découvrir que la salle avait pris l'aspect d'un magnifique salon composé d'un canapé et de fauteuils d'un profond vert forêt ainsi que d'une table basse au centre d'un épais tapis perse. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, faisant danser les ombres et les ondes rouge-orangée sur les murs. Installé tel un pacha, Drago Malfoy se tenait aussi là, un verre à la main.

Le gryffondor ne put retenir un profond soupir désespéré.

- Juste au moment où je pensais que cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton plus tranchant.

Le serpentard esquissa un sourire narquois et porta son verre à ses lèvres, buvant une gorgée avec une prestance royale qui effrita la patience du brun.

- Ce que je suis venu faire ici ne te regarde en rien Potter, répondit-il enfin sur le ton de la provocation.

Harry se sentait tellement las à cause des dernières heures qu'il renonça bien vite à s'engager dans une de leurs fréquentes joutes verbales. À la place, il décida de faire la sourde oreille aux paroles de son ennemi et de s'accaparer quelques coussins du canapé pour se reposer un peu. À choisir entre les furies et Malfoy, il préférait quand même la dernière solution, même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre.

Drago quant à lui, suivit le cheminement de pensées du survivant sur son visage trop expressif. Apparemment, son meilleur ennemi n'était pas d'attaque pour un clash et il en fut secrètement soulagé parce que lui même était épuisé au point de pouvoir s'écrouler de sommeil à tout moment. Il regarda ensuite Potter se décoller de la porte et marcher vers le canapé sur lequel il s'affala sans aucune classe. Le brun se prit enfin la tête entre les mains et ne broncha plus, espérant peut-être ainsi se convaincre que le blond en face de lui n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Et il était en plein milieu du process lorsqu'un verre fut glissé vers lui sur la table basse. Il regarda le liquide ambré un instant avant de lever les yeux vers Malfoy qui sirotait son propre verre l'air de rien. La question fut muettement posée et le serpentard y répondit avec naturel.

- Whisky-pur-feu. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? Demanda Harry avec une suspicion non dissimulée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans le whisky, c'est un secret de fabrication trop bien gardé, répondit effrontément le blond.

Harry lâcha un grognement agacé.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Malfoy, ne joue pas les idiots.

- Très bien Monsieur Méfiance. Si tu tiens tant à le savoir je n'ai absolument rien mis dedans mais comme à tes yeux ma parole ne vaut rien, je ne voyais juste pas quel était l'intérêt de répondre franchement à ta question, répliqua Drago.

Le brun le scruta pendant un long moment avant de prendre le verre avec lenteur, toujours sans lâcher son vis-à-vis des yeux. Le serpentard ne fit pas le moindre mouvement et Harry finit par porter l'alcool à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Une intense chaleur se répandit immédiatement dans sa bouche et il put ensuite suivre le whisky à la trace dans sa gorge, le long de son œsophage et jusqu'à son estomac. Par Godric, ça faisait un bien fou !

En face, Malfoy sourit en voyant les traits de Potter se détendre presque instantanément.

- Bon, vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais là maintenant ? Demanda Harry après avoir descendu la moitié de son verre.

- Je trouvais la journée trop agitée à mon goût alors je suis venu me retirer ici pour commander un remontant à un elfe de maison de confiance. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Sauf que je n'avais pas pensé au remontant, répondit le brun avec un soupçon de retenue.

- Bien sûr que tu n'avais pas pensé au remontant. Le whisky est interdit aux mineurs et le plus illustre représentant des petits garçons bien élevés n'allait certainement pas enfreindre ainsi une loi ! Commenta sarcastiquement Drago.

- Qui te dit que je suis aussi respectueux des lois que ça ? Provoqua le brun en retour.

- Oh ! Y aurait-il là matière à dossier sur le Golden Boy ? Demanda Drago avec intérêt.

- Ça te plairait de savoir hein ? Dommage pour toi, un verre n'est pas suffisant pour me pousser à dévoiler tous mes secrets à mon pire ennemi, répondit Harry d'une voix aussi froide qu'amusée.

- Je suis ton pire ennemi ? Je pensais que l'honneur revenait au seigneur des ténèbres, tu me flattes Potter !

- J'ai appris à tout relativiser. Tant que je suis à l'école, tu es mon pire ennemi. J'aurai bien le temps de me préoccuper de face de serpent plus tard. Quoi que je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui tu t'es fait ravir la palme par l'autre sexe, finit sombrement Harry en se rappelant le pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux.

- C'est ennuyeux de l'admettre, mais je te comprends, soupira Drago en laissant retomber sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Je ne crois pas non, rétorqua Harry en riant jaune.

- Tu as peut-être l'impression que le poids du monde est sur tes épaules, mais tu es loin d'être le seul à souffrir de cette vaste farce qu'est la St Valentin. Le prince des Gryffondors est sans conteste la cible n°1, mais en tant que prince des Serpentards, j'ai aussi mon lot de groupies. Les miennes sont certes moins nombreuses mais elles sont de serpentard pour la plupart. Elles sont donc bien plus dangereuses que ces idiotes de gryffondors ou que ces malines de serdaigles ou encore que ces fausses timides de poufsouffles. Cette journée ça a été la croix et la bannière, expliqua le blond d'une voix fatiguée.

- Dur à dire, mais je compatis sincèrement, dit Harry en froissant l'expression de son visage en une moue douloureuse.

Finalement, être détesté par les serpentards avait un avantage plus que certain parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, il était clair que les membres féminins de cette maison ne devaient pas être facile à manœuvrer. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait donc paraître, Harry se ressentit proche de Drago. Ce premier point commun n'était pas banal, mais il les avait rapprochés assez drastiquement. Bon... il était en guerre contre une bonne moitié de l'école alors il pourrait probablement faire une trêve avec son ennemi de tous les jours. Juste une fois ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

Un signe de paix... qu'avait-il à offrir pour ne pas paraître trop déplacé ou désespéré ? Il fallait que ce soit naturel et anodin. Peu significatif et facile à retirer si le blond ne partageait pas son envie de hisser le drapeau blanc pour quelques heures...

- Chocogrenouille ? Proposa finalement Harry en en sortant deux de son sac. C'est sans risque, je les ai achetées moi-même.

Sorti subitement de ses pensées qui étaient presque en tout point similaires à celles de son interlocuteur, Malfoy le fixa un instant, sourcil haussé, avant d'afficher un sourire narquois.

- Dis voir Potter, tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de m'offrir du _chocolat _en ce _14ème_ jour du mois de _Février_ n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Harry avec un regard éloquent.

Le brun se figea un moment, l'air incrédule, avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux aux ciel.

- Putain t'es lourd Malfoy. Arrête de te faire des films, lâcha-t-il avec agacement en lui balançant la friandise.

Le blond la rattrapa au vol et lança un regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis.

- Que j'arrête de me faire des quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout en déballant le chocolat avant de le croquer.

- Des films, répéta Harry. Un truc moldu, précisa-t-il en voyant que son interlocuteur ne comprenait pas. En gros ça veut dire que tu devrais arrêter de prendre tes rêves pour une réalité. Toutes les personnes que tu croises ne fantasment pas forcément sur le fait de te mettre le grappin dessus pour te faire des choses inavouables et bien plus encore.

- Hum, c'est assez dommage, se désola Drago avec nonchalance en dardant un regard brûlant sur le gryffondor. Ça aurait pu être intéressant, ajouta-t-il en affichant ensuite son sourire mi-carnassier mi-charmeur.

- Attends là... t'es pas en train de me faire des avances j'espère ? S'estomaqua Harry en se trémoussant subtilement de gêne.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répondit Drago en accentuant son regard de braise. Si on occulte ton côté ''sauveur courageusement stupide qui se sacrifie pour la veuve, l'orphelin et le petit chat perdu'', tu es plutôt pas mal. Je dirais même que tu es sacrément bien foutu, ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser son regard sur toute la silhouette de son interlocuteur qui commençait à se tasser au fond de son fauteuil. Et un Malfoy aime et convoite la beauté, quelle que soit sa forme, finit-il d'une voix chaude.

Harry rougit furieusement tout en le regardant, totalement hébété, avant que son expression ne se froissât dans un mélange de dépit et d'horreur. Puis il baissa les yeux sur la chocogrenouille toujours intacte dans ses mains.

- Et merde... elles ont même réussi à saboter mes propres chocogrenouilles ces malades, marmonna-t-il piteusement.

En face, Drago ne put retenir un éclat de rire à la vue du survivant qui mettait de côté sa douceur après l'avoir cru empoisonnée. Cela lui fit gagner un autre regard dubitatif du jeune homme.

- Qui l'eut cru ? Voilà que tu me fais rire maintenant, dit-il après avoir repris contenance. Cette journée cauchemardesque se finit sur une note plus positive que je n'aurais pu m'y attendre en me levant ce matin.

- Ah oui ? Parce que tu trouves que le fait de devoir te planquer dans la salle sur demande pour échapper à une bande de furies déchaînées et avec ton ennemi juré comme unique compagnie c'est positif toi ? L'interrogea Harry sur un ton sceptique.

- Tu recommences avec ça, soupira Drago. Mais qui a dit que nous devions fatalement être ennemis ?

- Toi, répliqua de suite le brun. Dès le premier jour quand tu as insulté Ron. Puis encore toi le lendemain quand tu as décidé que m'insulter et me traiter comme la dernière des sous-merde était un sport attrayant. Et définitivement toi par la suite quand tu as continué à agir comme le parfait petit connard pourri gâté que tu es.

- Détails que tout cela ! Balaya Drago en agitant vaguement la main pour illustrer ses mots.

- Un comportement qui a duré presque six ans n'a pas franchement la tête d'un détail à mes yeux, rétorqua le gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

- On a la rancune tenace à ce que je vois ? Constata le blond avec un sourire en coin un poil provocateur.

- Et c'est toi qui parles ? Le monde marche à l'envers dans ta vision des choses j'ai l'impression. Contrairement à ce qu'on a voulu te faire avaler depuis que t'es môme, tout ce qui arrive sur Terre n'est pas constamment de la faute des autres. Tu as aussi une part de responsabilité dans chacun de tes actes, rétorqua Harry.

- Oh non ! Pour la leçon de morale gryffondoresque à la Dumbledore, oublie-moi tu veux ? Je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur.

- Tiens, tu sais ce qu'est la morale ? Bizarre, on en découvre tous les jours, le provoqua Harry avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Je suis plein de surprises, répliqua le serpentard en attrapant son verre de whisky. Si tu veux tester quelques-uns de mes talents, je suis ouvert aux suggestions, continua-t-il en regardant le brun par-dessus son verre tandis qu'il en buvait langoureusement quelques gorgées.

Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur assaillit le pauvre jeune homme, pris de court.

- Arrête avec ça Malfoy, c'est vraiment pas amusant, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

- Tiens donc, aurais-je touché un point faible ? Demanda le blond avec l'expression d'une chien venant de dégoter un os à ronger particulièrement savoureux.

- J'te l'ai déjà dit, ne te fais pas de films. Ça ne te mènera à rien avec moi, rétorqua le gryffondor avec plus de hargne.

Mais l'ouverture avait été découverte et Drago ne semblait pas enclin à lâcher prise. Il vida son verre d'une traite et se leva de son fauteuil. Il marcha ensuite d'un pas lent vers le gryffondor qui se sentait cloué dans les coussins par l'intense regard gris tempête qui ne le quittait pas. Harry se dit même qu'il avait définitivement trop bu quand la pensée que Drago était d'une sensualité à tomber lui traversa l'esprit. Son cerveau embrumé se remit en fonction lorsqu'il sentit le serpentard tout proche de lui.

- Malfoy... putain mais qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement alors que le blond le débarrassait de son verre.

- Je te prouve que mon génie ne se cantonne pas au domaine scolaire ou social mais qu'il peut s'étendre à tous les niveaux, répondit Drago d'une voix chaude. Et le thème du jour reste l'attaque chocolat non ? Voyons ce que je peux faire avec ça.

Le souffle ainsi murmuré tout près de l'oreille de Harry lui envoya une violente décharge dans le corps et quand bien même il aurait voulut fuir la queue entre les jambes, son corps n'aurait rien écouté. Il était piégé par ce regard métallique hypnotisant. Le serpent l'avait pris dans ses anneaux et resserrait doucement sa prise autour de sa victime.

Malfoy commença par poser un genou sur le canapé, tout contre le cuisse de Potter. Il prit ensuite appui avec ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête aux cheveux en bataille et se pencha vers son visage. Son souffle ardent fit déglutir difficilement le gryffondor et bien que ses lèvres rosées fussent plus qu'invitantes, le blond les évita pour le moment. À la place, il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, puis vers le creux derrière son oreille et enfin dans son cou où il déposa un vrai baiser. Un frisson traversa encore le corps de son captif et cela le fit sourire.

Les mains rejoignirent la fête. La droite traça la première sa route sur le torse de Harry, s'arrêtant plus furtivement sur son téton droit après avoir délicatement pénétré la couche de vêtements que constituaient la robe et le chandail. Harry se sentait cramer sous cette main assassine et son esprit se perdit encore un peu plus loin au-delà de la raison. À un moment, il eut conscience que, tandis que la main gauche de son bourreau se mettait aussi à la tâche, la droite avait un instant cessé sa besogne. Il entendit un chuchotement et réalisa à peine que sa robe et son chandail n'étaient plus là.

Drago n'avait utilisé un sort que pour se défaire des éléments de surface, mais il voulait procéder au reste de l'effeuillage lui-même. Habilement, il manœuvra son gryffondor pour l'allonger sur le canapé et bien vite, il se plaça au-dessus de lui, sa cuisse droite pressant par petits à-coups l'entre-jambes de l'autre jeune homme. Et l'action sembla grandement ravir ce dernier car il lâcha son premier gémissement étouffé après les premières pressions. Drago sourit fièrement quand il sentit ensuite le désir du brun se réveiller petit à petit.

Une autre vague de magie un peu plus puissante sortit Harry de sa transe et il put enfin ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir ce que Malfoy avait invoqué. Sur la table basse, il y avait maintenant une bouteille de chocolat liquide et un bol de crème fouettée. Le brun haussa un sourcil et essaya de collecter son souffle fuyant pour poser la question qui le démangeait :

- Mal... Malfoy ? C'est quoi... tout ça ?

- Ce sont juste les instruments de torture pour mon attaque, répondit Drago de cette voix suave qui lui faisait perdre le sens des réalités.

Et vue sa position, ainsi que la réponse de Malfoy, Harry aurait dû se sentir vraiment effrayé, mais c'était quelque chose dont il était incapable pour le moment. Trop occupé qu'il était à savourer la ballade des doigts experts sur son corps, touchant des endroits que jamais personne n'avait explorés avant ce jour. D'ailleurs l'exploration passa un nouveau cap quand sa boucle de ceinture sauta et que sa braguette fut descendue la seconde suivante.

Une protestation lui brûla les lèvres mais tout ce qui quitta le seuil de sa bouche fut un glapissement surpris suivi d'un long gémissement. Malfoy était doué de ses doigts mais là ça devenait franchement indécent... et d'un délice sans commune mesure ! Son membre libéré de son caleçon était devenu le centre d'attention du blond qui savourait les expressions arborées par le visage du brun tandis que ses doigts caressaient et redessinaient le sexe gonflé de désir.

- Putain... Mal... Malfoy... merde ! Haleta Harry alors que sa cage thoracique se soulevait de façon saccadée à cause de son souffle laborieux.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Demanda Drago de cette voix mutine.

- Merde... chier... tu vas... OH OUI DRAGO ! Hurla subitement le brun alors que la caresse des doigts avait été remplacée par une langue humide et chaude.

La langue ne fit qu'un petit aller-retour sur le membre de Harry, histoire de lui montrer ce à quoi il aurait droit s'il ne protestait pas.

- Voilà, juste comme il faut, dit Malfoy avec contentement en reprenant quelques mouvements avec une main pendant que l'autre faisait disparaître la chemise de Harry.

Comment il était parvenu à faire ça en dix secondes à peine, c'était un mystère que Harry ne pourrait jamais résoudre, mais pour tout dire il s'en foutait. C'était bon et ça lui suffisait. De l'autre côté, Malfoy sentait que le brun était juste à point pour la suite. Il était pantelant sous ses doigts, excité et quémandeur, abandonné et sexy à se damner !

- Avec tout ça je vais pouvoir me faire un banana split encore meilleur que chez Fortarôme, dit Drago avec un sourire gourmand en tendant la main vers la table basse.

- Normalement y'a de la glace dans ce dessert, lâcha Harry, l'esprit totalement ailleurs alors que tout son être semblait se focaliser presque exclusivement vers la zone de son bas-ventre.

- Oh... Tu veux que j'en commande en cuisine ? Demanda innocemment Drago.

- Non non ! Ça ira merci, répondit vivement Harry en n'osant à peine imaginer ce qu'une préparation glacée pourrait lui faire sur cette partie de son anatomie déjà plus que sensible.

Drago pouffa légèrement de rire alors que la torture reprenait. Il prit d'abord la bouteille de chocolat et sous les yeux tant paniqués que désireux du brun, il commença à le faire couler sur son torse pour dessiner de fines arabesques avec le coulis marron foncé. Il dessina lestement des formes, croisements de lignes et d'arrondis, jusqu'à atteindre le nombril qu'il badigeonna avec application, puis plus bas pour parvenir à la meilleure partie de son dessert. Et il ne fut pas avare sur le chocolat !

Vint le tour de la crème fouettée qui fut placée stratégiquement aux endroits les plus érogènes, découverts lors de sa première exploration du corps alangui sous lui. Enfin, le gryffondor fut entièrement prêt pour son moment favori... et il était à ne pas douter qu'il serait aussi le favori de son petit lion, autrefois trop sage pour croire qu'un jour il se ferait littéralement dévorer de cette façon par un serpentard expert et insatiable.

Harry était impatient et fébrile. Tremblant d'appréhension autant que d'excitation. Cette dualité en lui allait le rendre fou, mais lorsque la langue du blond commença à nettoyer le chocolat de sa peau, toute pensée cohérente s'évanouit dans le néant. Il ne resta bientôt plus que son corps bouillonnant qui pleurait pour plus et ne semblait exister qu'aux endroits parcourus par la langue de Malfoy.

Le serpentard débuta par le torse, suivant les lignes précédemment tracées avec une application telle qu'il n'en avait jamais manifestée pour aucun de ses partenaires. Mais voilà, aucun de ses partenaires n'avait été Harry Potter. Aucun de ses partenaires n'avait jamais eu l'étrange et fascinante attraction du brun. Aucun de ses partenaires n'avait eu son regard vert renversant, ni cette voix qui faisait bouillir son sang. Aucun de ses partenaires n'avait su émoustiller ses sens comme c'était le cas présentement. Et aucun de ses partenaires n'avait gémi d'une façon aussi sensuelle !

Harry ronronnait comme un chat, glapissant quand les dents remplaçaient la douceur de la langue pour mordiller la peau fragile et laisser une marque rouge tranchant avec la blancheur de l'épiderme. Le cou n'y échappa pas, pas plus que les tétons pointés et tartinés de crème fouettée. Drago goba d'abord la crème, aspirant le petit bout de chair dans le mouvement et le malmenant ensuite par des petits coups de dents qui faisaient se soulever le torse du gryffondor, comme s'il voulait encore plus de contact.

Dans le même temps, alors que la tête de Drago ne quittait pas le buste du brun, sa main gauche caressait ses bras par un léger toucher, sa main droite lui servant de maintien pour garder une certaine distance entre son corps et celui de son supplicié.

La langue poursuivit sa route, quittant le torse pour s'occuper des abdominaux finement dessinés. Le quidditch avait eu du bon sur le corps autrefois maigre et rachitique du jeune homme. Il laissa la trace d'une morsure sur les muscles tendus, arrachant un nouveau cri délicieux à Harry dont les mains se crispèrent sur les coussins du canapé au-dessus de sa tête. Aspirant le chocolat, la bouche de Drago descendit encore plus pour cette fois-ci stopper sur le nombril. Sa langue s'y engouffra et le titilla jusqu'au fond en tournant et en faisant des petits mouvements de va-et-vient comme s'il était en train de lui faire l'amour. Cela ajouté au souffle du blond qui tantôt le brûlait, tantôt le glaçait quand il rencontrait la traînée de salive, faisait s'étouffer Harry dans ses cris d'extases et ses gémissements de plaisir.

Seulement le serpentard ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Après ce plat de résistance, le dessert lui faisait plus qu'envie et le banana split semblait particulièrement goûtu !

La langue cruelle fit d'abord le tour de la base du pénis dressé, sans s'égarer sur sa longueur. Les jambes de Harry s'écartèrent de leur propre chef pour donner plus de place au blond et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour continuer son chemin, embrassant les cuisses, mordant la peau douce, revenant vers les bourses pour y exercer de brèves succions et finalement, quand il sut que le brun n'était pas loin de craquer, il reprit sa précédente activité.

Le membre de Harry était toujours dissimulé sous des lisérés de chocolat et le gland était enfoui sous une bonne dose de crème fouettée. Il l'aspira d'abord, engouffrant le gland dans la manœuvre et faisant crier le brun encore plus fort. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le bout rougi et commença à descendre lentement le long du sexe tendu. Lentement... trop lentement... mais toujours délicieusement. Il lapa le chocolat par de tous petits coups de langue, gagnant un glapissement à chaque fois. Ses lèvres accompagnèrent la langue pour remonter sous le sexe, le long de la grosse veine qui semblait pulser douloureusement.

Le chocolat totalement disparu, Malfoy retourna vers le gland qu'il embrassa d'abord avant de glisser sournoisement sa langue dans la fente pour la taquiner. Harry ne savait même plus qui il était et n'avait pu que s'agripper aux cheveux soigneux de Drago pour que jamais il ne s'éloignât de cette zone trop longtemps négligée de son anatomie. Car il voulait plus que le souffle, plus que les lèvres, plus que la langue et plus que les dents. Il voulait tout !

Ce que Drago était entièrement disposé à lui donner d'ailleurs car sans crier gare, il engloba soudainement la totalité du sexe du gryffondor, l'enserrant dans son antre buccale chaud et humide. Un cri rauque presque animal retentit dans la salle sur demande et des paroles inarticulées suivirent. Pour supplier, pour demander encore plus, pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Malfoy faisait étalage de toute son habileté en prenant Harry jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, faisant tourner sa langue autour du membre, exerçant quelques pressions de ses dents par moment. Montant et descendant, respirant profondément par le nez et expirant chaque fois qu'il sentait les poils pubiens du brun. Le souffle froid le rendait encore plus fou de désir à chaque descente et finalement, il ne put plus se retenir.

Harry voulut prévenir Malfoy qu'il allait venir mais sa voix l'avait lâché. Ses mains dans les cheveux blonds voulurent le tirer en arrière mais Drago savait ce qui allait se passer et n'avait aucune intention de se retirer avant le coït de son dessert géant. Harry abandonna donc et dans un dernier cri de volupté, il se déversa dans la bouche de son bourreau qui récolta le liquide blanc avec autant de plaisir qu'il en avait eu en avalant la crème fouettée et le chocolat. Le mélange de saveur et le corps vibrant du brun arqué contre lui le mena à sa propre libération.

Le brun était d'une sensualité totalement démente pour parvenir à l'amener à jouir alors qu'il ne s'était promulgué aucun soin, pensa le serpentard alors qu'il libérait le membre à nouveau mou de Harry. Le silence régna ensuite, seulement troublé par la lourde respiration du Survivant qui avait réussi à difficilement garder son titre ce coup-ci. Si c'était une nouvelle façon de lui faire la peau, il ne serait pas contre recommencer jusqu'à ce que le blond parvienne à l'avoir !

Drago se détacha ensuite avec peine du corps du brun, allongé sur le canapé et tenta de se ressaisir un peu en s'asseyant un peu plus loin pour que Harry eût de l'air et pût se reprendre. Puis garder ses distances était peut-être le plus prudent parce qu'il avait la persistante envie de voir jusqu'à quel point le corps du gryffondor pourrait l'exciter.

Toujours à bout de souffle comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda absentement le plafond.

- Oh putain... putain de merde Malfoy... j'suis sûr que tu suces encore mieux qu'une pute, haleta-t-il difficilement en tentant de récupérer ce qu'il pouvait de son cerveau.

- Très flatteur, dit Drago avec un brin d'ironie. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as déjà testé ?

- ... Non jamais, répondit Harry avec un regard un peu fuyant.

Il se rhabilla ensuite avec des doigts tremblants et se rassit en gardant ses distances avec ce jeune homme et son regard gris qui – il le savait maintenant – avait un grand pouvoir sur lui, le poussant à exposer ses faiblesses (sans parler de son corps).

- Jamais quoi ? Reprit le blond après un moment de vide. La pute ou la fellation ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, sa curiosité piquée par l'attitude de sa victime consentante qu'il scrutait tel un rapace.

- Bah... en fait... ni l'un ni l'autre, marmonna Harry en refusant toujours de croiser les yeux gris qui le fixaient.

- Sans rire ? Plutôt étonnant... je pensais que les gens faisaient la queue pour avoir cet honneur... sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots.

- Y'a du monde qui n'attend que ça. Beaucoup de monde même, dit Harry sur un ton ennuyé. Mais entre les fans aveuglés par le mythe du survivant et les mangemorts suspectés ou avérés, on ne peut pas dire que j'me sente d'attaque pour accorder ma confiance à qui que ce soit dans cette optique... un peu intime, continua-t-il de plus en plus nerveux.

Drago ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour exprimer son hébétude silencieuse alors que les mots prononcés par le gryffondor s'imprégnaient dans son esprit.

- Tu te méfies de la Terre entière et tu m'as quand même laissé te faire ça ? S'étonna-t-il alors avec un soupçon d'incrédulité. Pourquoi avoir baissé ta garde devant moi ? Interrogea le serpentard.

Harry planta résolument son regard dans le sien, frissonnant discrètement sous son intensité. Puis son visage prit un air plus dur et plus sérieux. Enfin, un sourire vint muer son expression rigide en un rictus quelque peu sadique.

- Parce que maintenant je peux te menacer d'envoyer une lettre à ton paternel pour lui dire que tu t'es mis à genoux devant moi pour me tailler une pipe, répondit-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

Drago secoua légèrement la tête en soupirant.

- Du chantage ? C'est très serpentard de ta part. Tu me surprends, commenta-t-il en souriant en coin à son tour pour répondre au défi suggéré.

- Je suis bien plus que ce qu'on voit en surface, répondit simplement Harry.

- Un principe que tu peux aussi appliquer pour moi, rétorqua tout aussi directement le blond.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le brun en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Oui vraiment, affirma Drago en plantant encore plus intensément son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Car en vérité, on ne peut pas dire que le seigneur des ténèbres soit du genre à apprécier d'avoir des... amateurs de banana split parmi ses fidèles, expliqua Drago en souriant un peu à ce constat.

- Voldy serait donc quelqu'un d'intolérant ? Mince alors ! Toutes mes croyances s'effondrent ! Moi qui le pensais si ouvert d'esprit et pacifiste, se moqua Harry en arborant une expression faussement choquée.

Drago pouffa discrètement à cette remarque et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil après avoir remis sa robe et ses cheveux en ordre d'un coup de baguette.

- Enfin, tu comprends mieux pourquoi je ne me sens pas transporté d'aise à l'idée de me mettre à lécher les bottes d'un fou qui prend son pied en faisant souffrir les gens. Moi c'est pas trop ce qui me fait décoller, finit Malfoy en lançant un regard tendancieux à Harry.

- Non... ton truc c'est plutôt les douceurs au chocolat hein ?

- Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du chocolat ! La Saint Valentin est bien la preuve qu'une chose totalement inoffensive peut devenir la plus redoutable des armes, déclara Drago avec un sérieux feint.

- J'ai constaté ça en effet. Mais pour tout te dire, je préfère ta version d'une attaque chocolat à celle de ces tarées qui nous ont coursés toute la journée.

- C'est un compliment ou je ne m'y connais pas, fit remarquer le blond avec une certaine fierté.

- C'est le seul jour de l'année où j'ai l'impression que mon monde marche sur la tête alors quitte à faire et vivre des choses bizarres, autant y aller franchement, dit Harry en haussant vaguement les épaules.

- Et c'est pourtant sensé être un jour normal et attendu pour tout ado moyen qui se respecte... décidément tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde, se moqua le serpentard.

- On peut dire que c'est ma marque de fabrique.

- Alors... faire des choses insensées une seule fois par an hein ? Dit pensivement le blond. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'en contenter, finit-il en regardant Harry avec un air affamé.

- Dis voir, ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Tu pensais tout haut ? Demanda nerveusement le jeune homme qui se sentait comme une part de tarte devant Ron au dîner.

- Oui et non. Je me disais juste que ça allait être long d'attendre jusqu'à la prochaine Saint Valentin, répondit Drago en se levant puis en se dirigeant de son pas désinvolte vers la porte de la salle sur demande.

- Mais attendre quoi ? Demanda à nouveau Harry qui refusait obtusément de comprendre où son vis-à-vis voulait en venir.

- Attendre pour pouvoir faire encore de toi ma délicieuse victime d'une attaque chocolat en règle, lâcha Drago sur le ton de l'évidence en se retournant pour lancer un dernier regard charmeur au gryffondor avant de s'éclipser.

Harry resta bien bloqué pendant cinq minutes supplémentaires avant que sont cerveau ne parvînt enfin à intégrer ce que le blond avait dit.

Et à en juger par son regard, il était certain que la prochaine Saint Valentin serait encore plus périlleuse que celle-ci et qu'il allait encore se retrouver dans le rôle de la proie traquée jusqu'à l'épuisement. Sauf que bizarrement, cette fois-ci ça le faisait plus trembler d'excitation qu'autre chose.

Un an... l'attente serait longue en effet. Trop longue ? À voir, pensa-t-il finalement alors que son visage se fendait à son tour d'un sourire carnassier.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bien ? Pas bien ? Un petit mot pour l'auteur ? Si oui, faut cliquer en dessous ! ^^


End file.
